The Destruction that was Left Behind
by AwesomeManiac22
Summary: Ginny tries to deal with the aftermath of the war. She is depressed and her nightmares come back, but there is only one person who can help her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This is right after the war, when they are back at the Burrow.**

Ginny's POV-

I felt empty. Like their was a void inside of me that couldn't be filled. The world continued on. I didn't feel connected though. It was moving on and leaving me behind.

I couldn't sleep. I could barely keep any food down. I felt broken.

I would put a smile on my face even when I wasn't happy. I would laugh even though I didn't think that it was funny. I mirrored everyone else's positive expressions. I wouldn't frown or cry in front of anyone. I waited until I could be alone.

 _Behind my smile is a breaking heart. Behind my laugh, I'm falling apart. Behind my eyes are tears at night. Behind my body is a soul trying to fight._

You might ask why I was feeling this way?

There were many reasons, but one in particular was the main cause of my depressed state. The nightmares. They came back. I tried everything that I could think of. From dreamless sleep potions to meditating. Nothing worked. The dreamless sleep potion worked the first time that I tried it, but when I tried it the next night, the nightmares were even worse. It was if the nightmares had become immune somehow.

Everyone treated me as if I could break at any minute. Shattering into a million pieces that could never be put back together. But it's too late. I'm already broken.

I had scars. Some you could see, some you couldn't. I had been tortured by the Carrows while I was at Hogwarts, but Ron kept on saying how what they experienced was worse than what I had experienced at Hogwarts. I had only told them about how they didn't give us food during the weekends and detentions were worse than Umbridge's (I didn't dare elaborate how they were worse). Dad knew what went on while I was at Hogwarts, now. He had read the statements that all of the students, who were there at the time, had to write. He probably told Mum what was going on there while I was there, but I made sure that Dad couldn't read my statement. I didn't want him, or anyone else, treat me differently. But they treated me as if I was an innocent fragile little doll that couldn't deal with the deaths that occurred at Hogwarts.

Hermione was the only one who didn't treat me that way. She knew about my nightmares. She knew that that was why I was depressed and distant. Since I wasn't old enough, she would cast silencing charms every night so that everyone wouldn't wake up when I started screaming and crying.

She would try to calm me down to get me to go back to sleep. But I would only be greeted by another nightmare.

She also tried to help me find different potions and medicines to help me sleep, but they didn't work (as I mentioned before).

I had told her more than I had told anyone else about my experiences at Hogwarts, but still not everything, and she tried to get Ron to stop complaining about how much worse it was destroying the horcruxes and that I was lucky to have been at Hogwarts, but he still continued to complain about it.

Everytime he started complaining I would just silently leave the room and go elsewhere.

Bill would try to stop him from complaining about it, but it didn't work. I knew that he saw the pain in my eyes and that he wanted to talk to me, but I was avoiding him.

I was always closest to Bill, George, and Fred. They had always been able to read me so well, but I could read them just as well.

With Fred gone and George never leaving his room, that left Bill to try to talk to me. He even tried getting Fluer to corner me so that he could talk to me.

I had gotten over Fred very quickly, mainly because I knew that that was what he would've wanted me to do. He would want me to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's POV-

Hermione walked into my room. I pretended to be sleeping but she knew that I was awake. "Ginny, it's time for breakfast." she said.

"Ok." I said and she closed the door and went downstairs to eat. I reluctantly got out of bed.

I threw on a comfy t-shirt and shorts. I put on some concealer to cover up the bags under my eyes and put my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head. I put on deodorant and left my room. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth.

On the way back, as I was passing Ron's room, I "bumped" into Harry. More like we collided and if Harry wasn't as strong or as coordinated as he was, I would've fallen down the stairs. But, Harry, being as amazing as he his (don't tell him that I said that), pulled me back from the edge of the landing right before I fell.

"Woah, Ginny, you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, but not looking up at him and proceeded to head down the stairs to sit at the table and eat the 50 calories that I was able to keep down.

Because of how little I was able to eat, I had lost a lot of weight, and got light-headed and dizzy, a lot.

The table was noisy this morning. Everyone talking about their plans for the day. And, as usual, Ron was able to steer the conversation to how it was before the battle at Hogwarts.

"We barely had any food, and we were always running around, living in a tent. Ginny, you're lucky you didn't come along, you wouldn't have been able to manage. You would've been complaining the whole time." Ron said, smiling, as if he had said a joke.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, do you need any help with dinner tonight?" Hermione asked trying to change the topic. She was looking over at me. I was looking down at the food that Mum had put on my plate, playing with it with my fork.

Tonight was Sunday night. The night that everyone came over for a big family dinner.

The conversation on tonight continued on but the next thing you know, Ron buts in, "Ginny, how was Snape as headmaster? I can't really see him as being one."

I shrugged, continuing to look down at my plate of food, that I had only taken a few bites out of.

"Ron, do you want another muffin?" Hermione asked, desperate to change the topic.

I quickly and quietly left the table and headed upstairs to my room. But, of course, with my luck, Harry left the table right after me and followed me up the stairs and into my room.

"Sure, Harry, you can come into my room. Thanks for knocking." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but Ginny,what's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Ron is the one who is being a thick headed prat who doesn't know when to shut-up." I said angrily.

"He's just talking about our trip."

"No, he doesn't know what he's talking about when it comes to how Hogwarts was while you were gone." I said, but when I realized that if this conversation continued the way it was going, Harry would soon find out my secret.

"You should go back downstairs." I said, wanting this conversation to be over ASAP.

After a minute of Harry staring at me, trying to figure me out, he got up and went downstairs. I quickly closed the door behind him and laid down on my bed, reading my book.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. My parents would be leaving on a trip to Egypt for 2 weeks. They really needed it after everything that happened over the past few years and losing Fred.

With them gone, I wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to shove food down my throat.

Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were coming over tonight for dinner and were going to stay at the Burrow while Mum and Dad were gone.

So it was going to be: Bill & Fleur, Charlie, Percy & Audrey, George & Angelina, Ron & Hermione, and Harry & me.

Harry and I were… complicated. We both wanted to be together, but between my nightmares and him dumping me before he left, I just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny POV-

It was 1 in the morning. I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to go outside for some fresh air.

I quietly got up so that I wouldn't wake Hermione. I put a loose t-shirt over my sports bra that I had worn to bed. I usually sweat when I have nightmares and also it's the middle of the summer so it's really hot, even at night. I was also wearing nike pro shorts, but I kept those on since I didn't feel like changing my shorts. No one was going to see me anyways.

I left my room and headed downstairs and out the door. It felt so good to be outside. I hadn't gone out much, I mostly had been keeping to myself in my room during the day, reading random books in my room.

There was a light breeze that felt amazing against my legs. I was sweating before in my room, because it hadn't cooled down from during the day.

I started to feel dizzy since I skipped dinner, mainly to avoid Bill and Ron.

I walked over to a bench right next to the pond and just sat there for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet and the relaxation that came with it.

"Ginny? Is that you? What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night." Harry said, walking over and sitting next to me.

"Geez, Harry, it's the middle of the night, I hadn't realized." I said, with more attitude than I meant.

"Sorry, Harry. The lack of sleep is getting to my head." I said, apologizing.

"You haven't been sleeping?" Harry asked, with that concerned look in his eye. Silently cursing myself for saying that.

"Not much." I said, no turning back now.

"Neither have I. Nightmares."

"Same." I said.

"You have nightmares too." Harry said, looking shocked.

"Yeah." I said quietly, nodding my head. I tear escaped from my eye and ran down my cheek.

"What about?" Harry asked. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it though."

"About Hogwarts." I said, without hesitating.

"No one's told me about what happened there this year."

I told him everything, not the more censored version that I told Hermione. I told him what really happened to me when I was there. I even told him about what happened in the Chamber, and my nightmares about that experience. By the end, I was crying, but not the loud annoying crying that usually happens. I was crying silent tears. Harry's arm was around me, protecting me, while he ran his fingers through my hair.

I felt so much better after telling him everything. I felt so much better with his arm around me. I felt so much better with his fingers running through my hair. I felt so much better with him being there.

Harry then told me about his nightmares. His fears. By the end, he was crying silent tears as well. I had wrapped my arm around him and was running my fingers through his hair.

We were there for each other. We understood each other.

As we walked back towards the house, I asked, "Harry, can you stay in my room tonight?"

"Of course." He said, and I knew that he meant it.

"Thanks." I said.

We silently headed inside and upstairs to my room. When we closed the door to my room, I pulled off my t-shirt, since it was really hot in my room, and crawled onto the bed. Harry started looking at me funny. He crawled on the bed and wrapped his arms around me protectively, and for the first time, I had a dreamless sleep.

Hermione's POV-

This was the first night that Ginny hadn't screamed during the night. I was so happy. Finally, one full night of rest. Don't get me wrong, I really liked helping Ginny, since she was my friend, but a full night of rest just felt amazing.

I slowly got up, making sure not to wake Ginny, she had barely gotten any sleep recently, and it was showing. She always had huge dark bags under her eyes that she could barely cover up with make-up.

I looked over at Ginny's bed, realizing that Harry was sleeping with his arms around Ginny, who was also sleeping.

I was sure that they hadn't had sex. Harry was fully dressed, with his shirt and shorts on. Ginny, on the other hand, was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of nike pros shorts, but she had been using those as pajamas since it was so hot in here at night.

I was wearing a revealing camisole and shorts as pajamas because of the heat as well.

I didn't want to wake them because they both really needed the sleep. I knew that Harry hadn't been sleeping well because of his own nightmares recently, and Ginny needed the sleep as well because of her nightmares. But I knew that if Harry didn't get back to Ron's room Ron would be suspicious.

I walked over to Ginny's bed and woke up Harry, luckily without waking up Ginny. His face turned red out of embarrassment but honestly, I didn't think that it was that embarrassing. He must of thought that I thought that they had had sex.

When we left her room he said, "We didn't. I swear."

"I know you didn't. Now go before Ron wakes up." I said, and Harry turned and quietly walked up to Ron's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny's POV-

Dreamless sleep. It was a miracle. I was genuinely happy for once. No nightmares. This was my lucky day (jinx, knock on wood *knocks three times on wood*). I have to go to sleep with Harry more often, not sex though. Not now. In the future though. Right now, I needed to focus on sleeping. And so did Harry.

I got up to find that both Harry and Hermione were gone. I looked at the clock.

10:32 AM

I slept without a dream for almost 7 hours!

I threw on a shirt and changed out of my nike pros. The looks that I would get if I walked downstairs with those on. I decided to put on a pair of denim shorts. I threw my hair up in a pony tail today and brushed my teeth.

When I got downstairs, I saw Harry, who must've slept as good as I had, because he looked as happy as I was.

"Ginny!" Hermione said running over to me. "We've decided that we're going to go swimming in the pond this afternoon."

"Okay, that sounds like fun." I said, but not nearly as excited as she was. The scars on my back would need to be covered since I only had bikinis. The scars were from when the Carrows whipped us during detention.

I walked over to the table and had breakfast. Both Harry and Hermione noticed that I was eating more than my usual 50 calories. They both looked very happy about it.

A few hours later, Hermione walked into my room. "Everyone's getting ready to go swimming now.", She said grabbing her own bikini to change into. Hermione then left the room again to get changed in the bathroom upstairs.

I had been hiding in my room since breakfast because both Bill and Fleur were down there trying to talk to me.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser. I looked through my draw to find that only one of my bikinis fit me. The top was a black triangle style and the bottom was a black, revealing side tied style. The bikini was a size too small, but it was the only one that relatively fit me, so I would have to deal with my brother's complaints.

I quickly changed and waited for Hermione to get back. When she walked in I said, "Can you cast the beauty charm on my back?"

"Of course." Hermione said casting the charm. Since I still was 16 I couldn't cast the charm myself, curse the ministry. What's the problem with casting a small beauty charm?

"Thanks." I said. Only two more weeks until my birthday, then I could do it myself and I wouldn't have too keep on bothering Hermione to do it for me.

"No problem." She said with a smile. We both grabbed our towels and headed downstairs.

"Ginny!" Charlie yelled at me. And so it begins.

"Yes." I said innocently.

"What are you wearing?!"

"A bikini."

"You shouldn't be wearing that."

"Why?"

"Because it's too revealing." This got me really angry. My bikini was the most modest one out of everyone's.

"I don't see you complaining about Fleur's!" I yelled at him. That shut him up. Fleur's bikini might as well of been non-existent. Her top basically only covered her nipples, and her bottom was a thong. Fleur didn't seem bothered by the comment. She was very against my brothers treating me like I was twelve, so were Angelina, Audrey, and Hermione.

We all headed outside. All of the guys were wearing their trunks. As we walked down towards the water, Harry pulled me aside and waited for everyone else to get to the pond, so that they couldn't hear what we were talking about.

"Ginny, do you want to go out with me?" Harry asked, nervously. I walked up to him and slapped him.

"That's for breaking up with me." I said angrily, but I then hugged him sweetly and said, "And that's for asking me out again." I then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Harry asked, extremely confused.

"It's a yes, silly." I said, smiling.

"Well, you gave mixed messages."

"Well, you're the one who dumped me because you loved me, so, I don't want to hear anything about mixed messages, Harry."

"Sorry about that." Harry said.

"As long as you never do it again, I forgive you." I said, staring deeply into his perfect emerald green eyes.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said, kissing him on the lips, which soon turned into passionate snogging. Not rushed like it was before the war, because we didn't want Ron to catch us. It was slow and passionate and perfect.

I heard Ron and Charlie making gagging noises back at the pond.

"I guess we should go back." Harry said sadly, after we parted.

"I guess so." I said, also sad. They had just ruined a perfect moment, and I had a feeling that they would be ruining many more perfect moments to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny's POV -

Harry and I walked back to the pond. There was a lot of playing around.

When I wasn't looking, Harry stole my sunglasses off of the top of my head.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You took my sunglasses!" I said.

"I guess I did." He said cockily.

"Give them back." I said, holding in my laughter. At this point, everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch us.

"Nah. I don't feel like it." He said, a smile spread across his face. I ran after him. I was more agile at running in the water than he was so I easily caught up to him. But Harry was much taller than me, I would like an idiot jumping up and down trying to reach my sunglasses. So I did the next best thing, jump onto his back and wrap my arm and legs tightly around him. He held the sunglasses up higher above his head and used his other hand to try and get me off of his back. I moved up higher on his back and was able to grab the sunglasses out of his hand, but he had been so distracted about trying to get me off of his back, he tripped and we came crashing into the water.

Everyone was laughing, including me and Harry.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Harry asked in between laughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you?" I asked back.

"Never been better." He said, but I knew that he would have bruises from falling and me landing on him.

We both got up and walked back towards the shore where the others were. I was starting to feel light-headed again so I laid down on my towel claiming that I wanted to tan. The other girls decided that they also wanted to tan, so they opened their towels up near mine. The guys were playing a muggle game in the water, that Dad had shown us a while ago, where you had to keep a beach ball up, the muggle way.

Any way, we were far enough away from the guys that they couldn't hear us, so Hermione said, "Ginny, what are you planning on doing for Harry's birthday?" His birthday was next week.

"I've been thinking about it, but I'm not sure. I have an idea and I'm sure he's gunna love it, but it's going to be nearly impossible to pull it off." I said. They smiled when I said this.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! You're gunna love it! It's the best!" Audrey said.

"Why don't we have a girls shopping trip to Diagon Alley? That way Ginny can get what she needs and the guys won't get suspicious." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Angelina said. Both Fleur and Audrey agree in similar ways.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked.

"That works for me." Audrey said.

"Sure. And Ginny, we'll do our best keep the guys off your back. It's just terrible how they treat you like you're twelve. You're old enough to make your own decisions." Hermione said.

"Thank you so much!" I said, hugging them all. It was nice to know that at least they had my back, and I had theirs.

We had all agreed to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow.


End file.
